The present invention relates to pieces or articles of the type comprising at least two rigid elements, each extending substantially in the same plane, means for hinging these two elements together for pivoting between a first position in which these two elements form a first angle therebetween (which may in particular mean that the two elements are substantially in the same plane) and a second position in abutment one against the other where these two elements form a second angle therebetween and means for locking these two elements with respect to each other in the second position.
It is particularly suitable, although not exclusively, for electronic exquipment boxes or cases such as micro-computer cases, HI-FI equipment cases, photographic or camera cases.
Other fields of application, also particularly interesting, are the fields of folding furniture articles and of all articles comprising an opening portion and a fixed portion, the opening portion being hinged for closing sealingly on the fixed portion (such as windows, refrigerator doors, vehicle glove boxes, etc. . . . ).
Articles of the above defined type comprising elements mounted for pivoting with respect to each other are already known.
For example, there exist filing boxes or cases formed of sheets of semi flexible and semi rigid plastic material joined together. The hinge of the opening portion with the cardboard storage box portion is typically formed by a thinned part of the plastic sheet separating the portions, on the whole length of the hinge between said portions. A fixing tongue retains the opening portion on the case in a folded position when it is closed.
Such a device has several drawbacks. The rigidity of the case is not good, which causes its deformation when the case is loaded too much. The hinge is fragile and risks breaking in the long run.
Finally, the use of such a device as a case is limited. In particular, it is not possible to open alternatively such a case on all its faces or to fix items such as electronic equipment on said faces.
At the present time, the cases containing electronic equipment are moreover designed quite differently. They are manufactured from removable non hinged plates, fixed together during assembly by screwing or any other equivalent means.
Such a design gives sufficient rigidity and solidity to the case but requires the management of a considerable stock of spare parts corresponding to each of the faces and a rather long manufacturing assembly time. Also, with this design, the risk of loosing a fixing screw in the case during assembly exists.
In the furniture field, the known hinges for furniture do not allow the component hinged elements to be placed flat with respect to each other, except for light furniture (folding bridge table for example).
Stronger folding furniture (such as folding chairs) require large storage or transport spaces and therefore involve appreciable costs.